The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector which can securely engage with a mating connector.
As communication frequency between electronic systems increases, electromagnetic interference (EMI) emitted from the electronic systems or surrounding devices has more adversely affects signal transmission. Therefore, a conventional connector commonly comprises one or more shields for protecting the connector from EMI.
When an electrical connector is mated with another connector, electrostatic discharge (ESD) may occur between two conductive shields or conductive components of the connectors. In serious cases, sparks may be generated between the shields or the terminals thereby damaging sensitive electronic circuitry. Therefore, a conventional connector commonly has one or more shields each forming one or more projections for conducting ESD therethrough.
Pertinent conventional connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,249, and Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85213720 and 86200240. Referring to FIG. 1, an electrical connector comprises a dielectric housing 6 receiving a plurality of contacts therein, and a conductive shroud 7 enclosing the housing 6. The shroud 7 forms a plurality of detents 72 integrally extending inward from peripheral side walls thereof for electrically contacting a shell of a mating connector thereby forming a grounding loop therethrough. However, retention forces applied by the detents of the shroud 7 are usually insufficient for securely retaining the mating connector after the mating connector is inserted into the connector. Thus, the shell of the mating connector may easily become loosened or slide away from the connector thereby resulting in poor electrical connection or even disengagement therebetween.